


Illumination

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Sapphic September
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 13:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: Third time's the charm for Nyota and Lwaxana.





	Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Sapphic September, and I got the idea for this pairing from [ this post](http://wolfi-sama.tumblr.com/post/138374968460/feel-free-to-add-uhuralwaxana-headcanons) on Tumblr! :)

The first time Nyota lays her eyes on Lwaxana, she’s attending a luncheon at the Betazoid Embassy. Guests are aplenty, commemorating the anniversary of the planet’s entrance into the Federation. She mingles among them with ease and catches up with old contacts, but finds that she cannot draw her eyes away from the vibrant Ambassador. The woman occupying her thoughts reminds her of her beloved Christine, if Christine ever had hair the colour of pink bubblegum, and her dark eyes are sparkling. Even from a distance, the Ambassador’s voice loses none of its vitality and charm, drawing in everyone in earshot. She wants to approach the other woman and introduce herself, enchanted, but stops when her aide approaches her, looking worried. An urgent matter requiring her presence and the rest of the admiralty has cropped up, and she has to leave immediately. Nodding as the aide gives her the details, she makes her move, not before discretely glancing back at Lwaxana and wondering if they will cross paths again.

The second time Nyota notices Lwaxana, she’s the guest of honor at the Academy’s commencement ceremony. She’s just finished giving her speech, and returns to her seat, suddenly catching sight of the Ambassador. Sitting at the section reserved for parents, Lwaxana’s hair is dark and her dress is far simpler, but looks no less radiant. Searching her memory, she recalls that Lwaxana is related to one Cadet Deanna Troi, an extremely promising student. Certainly, Lwaxana’s smile lights up the hall; her pride evident. She cannot help but smile at this, and before she knows it, the ceremony is over and she is being ushered away to meet with the press. It could just be her imagination, but she swears Lwaxana looked in her direction and beamed.

The third time Nyota sees Lwaxana, she’s one of several Starfleet representatives at a diplomatic ball. Barely five minutes have passed when Lwaxana arrives in a glittery gown, her auburn hair arranged elaborately. They lock eyes, and Lwaxana winks at her. She smiles back as the Ambassador approaches her, surprised yet pleased when she invites her to dance. Lwaxana’s embrace is warm and as they gracefully weave their away across the room, getting to know each other better, she regrets not meeting her earlier. Lwaxana assures her that they have all the time in the world to spare, and as they bid each other goodnight, Nyota tells her she’s looking forward to more dances, while Lwaxana promises to find time to hear her singing. They part ways with a kiss and a knowing smile, and Nyota can’t wait to meet her again.


End file.
